


Bobby's DAESANG

by prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, M/M, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform, iKON - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike/pseuds/prettysimilarbutnotQuitealike
Summary: Of all the recognitions, acknowledgments, awards and tittles Bobby has won over the years of being in the Music Industry KIM HANBIN has always been and always will be the one and only throphy he loves the most..And out of all the titles that HanBin gained in his career as a young producer,song writer,leader and so on it's pretty funny how a silly ikonic joke has become his favorite..DoubleB is iconic definitely but for HanBin being called BOBBY's DAESANG from an ikonic meme is the best title ever..
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 4





	Bobby's DAESANG

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a Bobby's Daesang meme..

🍁

What's more fun being the center of a group when it comes to basing things according to age is that i can and i perfectly mastered ways to manipulate both the hyung's and the maknae line whenever I want to tease my boyfriend if I feel like he's being way too confident,carefree and super comfortable about his position in my heart..Not gonna lie I'm so whipped and inlove to my Kimbab I mean who wouldn't..?? Our members even I self include claiming him ugly even he does say it himself but come on KIM JIWON aka BOBBY is fucking hot and delicious in every tidbits of his body..He might not be the definition of a flower boy that Korean people patronise but hell I am not into those stereotyped standard of beauty..My Boyfriend's manly in all ways possible just the way I prefer and likes it..not to mention what's underneath those oversized hoodies and ripped baggy jeans that he always wear in comfy..Kimbab is the only piece of meat I ever want to fuck with sun up or sun down..And sometimes making him jealous is the easiest strategy to get him all worked up that will eventually lead to sex punishing me until I pass out..And I'm not gonna lie JEALOUS JIWON,KIMBAB OR BOBBY is the best sex I ever have and I would go for miles and miles for those mind blowing fucks and love making by my boyfriends courtesy..

After our Texas and New York visit knowing our international fans has been waiting for us gives me extra energy and incomparable happiness..We've been in the music scene more than five years if we counted all the days since we all started the journey together prior to our debut on 2015 but never did I neither our entire group imagined to have too much too many support and love from across the world..it's just surreal and unbelievable and amazing and over whelming..It only made us more determined to work harder and give the best of our every performances and the best of our music..But at the same time it also gives us the hype and pressure..After LOVE SCENARIO and the success of our three comebacks and the whole New Kids album one thing remained certain,WE iKON refuse to falter..We will continue to grow and prosper as individuals,artists moreover as musicians but we will keep ourselves grounded at the same time..FAME AND FORTUNE comes and goes but we will forever stay the way we presented ourselves since day one and we will stay the same in our shared memories with you our ikonics..

But to keep me going and living up for my Songwriter of the Year belt(nah its a thropy you little Binie moron) I have to have MY BOYFRIEND reminding me will all the possible and impossible ways for my creativity to work and that requires his body as a lifetime compensation..Fine spare me and I'm beyond guilty claiming this beautiful actress Kim Ji Won is my muse with every songs i composed when in reality MY MUSE IS ACTUALLY the supposed to be ESCORT ok that's the lamest school joke forget it..And back to my BOBBY yes I said that MY BOBBY and fuck I'm having the whole safari over my chest whenever I refer to him as MY with every adjective and noun I come across with thinking over MY BOYFRIEND,MY KIMBAB MY JIWON..Oh my god what did I ever do to deserve him..??!!

And to make it all even well he calls me MiNE fuck that I'm his however way he wants to claim me I'm all in baby..

And after IM OK ikonics were all waiting for our Comeback meaning I have to write songs after songs with only one mind set "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER IT'S BOP OR FLOP" as long as I'm making and doing the song i love..And cut PAPA YG a slack he trolls a lot but NO ONE YES I CLAIMED NO ONE's ever gave me such freedom creating my music the way he does..I only have to push his buttons whether the good or worst way to get us a Comeback sooner..But I really missed MY KIMBAB..as the entire universes noticed he's always with DONGHYUKi I don't mind them being Tom&Jerry(of course I do,rolling my eyes in the process) since I'm also with My Funny friends' Company and due to some unavoidable circumstances we kind of drift apart on a daily basis but OUR LOVE's ever the same we both can say that confidently..it's just that our schedules don't match the way we both are match made in heaven(ok I'm being a lovesick disgusting don't read that)..

And to make things pretty more inconvenient,annoying and terrifying on my part EVEN OUR SEX IS ZERO..

"Zero sex means zero songs I bet.." I heard JUNE said appearing out of nowhere fucking shirtless and sweaty towelling his so claimed godly face..The audacity.

"Hoe.."

"Can't you be more bitchy than rude..??" He asked unimpressed occupying the swivel chair next to me..

"That's supposed to be Hi but my tongue's too stubborn to function so I ended up saying HOE.."

"Yeah,your dick deprived tongue rebelling definitely deserves punishment..I'm glad even your ass is lacking fuck so I can seat here laughing at your sex miseries out in the open.."

"Get lost..!!!!"

"Hm,beg for it.."

"Beg my ass..What do you want..??"

"Oh god Kim Hanbin i can't believe you forget the day..You know I only come here once every week and been doing it for almost 6years and still you're asking..?? You're CONFIRMED DUMB..in fact DUMBER than YunHyeong Hyung.."

"Ooh is it really Wednesday today..?? Wow time flies I came here Sunday.."

"Exactly..That's why I'm here..And don't even try reasoning out, you're coming home with me unless you want Jinan hyung turn Napoleon Bonaparte on you..I was sent with strict orders, I'm taking you home by force if necessary.."

"Fine..give me an hour..Almost done with the melody if you're bored you can take a little trip to the cafeteria it's your day after all I bet the aunties saved you some Hotbars.." He's heading for the door in a flash after hearing that..Damn what wonders a hotbar does to that crackhead dongsaeng of mine..I'm sure if he's to choose between BangDaeng and Hotbars the latter will be a unanimous decision..

"Be done in an hour then.." He left right away leaving me shaking my head in disbelief getting back to work..

"Tss..I cannot believe he's working out diligently to consume more hotbars over being the hotbar for girls.."

That's how our every Wednesday bickering ends, My love and hate relationship with JUNE has become a routine over the years..He's the dongsaeng anyone would refuse to have..He's noisy too..Singing nonstop as if it's his way of breathing..He's too fierce and sassy for his own good as well..If I'm fearless he's definitely unafraid and can never be tamed....As much as i don't want JUNE's annoying presence it's also a breath of fresh air without me needing to literally go out of my studio..His strong personality is always refreshing it reminds me of my younger self every once in a while..HE's definitely raised by me..Well,Jinan hyung did most of the work since he looked after us but cannot deny that somehow JUNE has taken tidbits after me like his persistence and stubbornness,Ok maybe even his annoying self if he claims it one day i might as well reconsider..Right now i felt recharged and motivated to continue where I left..My members has this crazy effect on me,everyone of them of course has different impacts but they no matter what keeps me going..They're forever be my inspirations,support system,confidants..much more reasons for me to work harder,to be better..I'm blessed and grateful..And before I even know it an hour has already passed..All I have to do is save my work,keep my table clean and wrestle JUNE home..

🍁

"We're home.." We said in unison entering the living room..They're all sprawled down on the carpeted floor immersed over a Disney movie..Yes,for the hundredth time my dorky members we're watching FROZEN..making me and JUNE snort in annoyance seeing YunHyeong Hyung tearing up over melting Olaf near the fire place warming up heart frozen freak stone headed Anna..

"For fuck sake Yun hyung you've watched it for the hundredth time and you're still crying over it..??!! Even BangDaeng's getting sick of you.." JUNE in full beast disgusted mode..I just stood there one arm settled down my waist while the other's fiddling my hoodie pocket..

"But it's heart breaking why can't you understand that..??" He replied with cracked voice and JUNE beside me rolled his eyes in complete annoyance.

"The only heart breaking right now is your ugly crying face Hyung NO OFENSE.." Receiving a death glare from Jinan hyung who's now comforting the forever sensitive softie Yun hyung..

"Who suggested this..??" I asked with bland expression knowing who already while tossing my cap on top of the sofa pulling my hoodie out leaving with my white tee on.

"Bobby Hyung.." ChanWoo and DongHyuk refrained and the guilty in charge docked out of his lazy seat looking all defensive..

"YAAAHH YOU TRAITOR's you want to watch it too..!!" He whines like the usual kid that he is,I didn't even tried looking I know what'll happen next if I do so..JUNE however managed to sink himself on the crowded sofa next to Jinan,eyes on the screen but look full of horror..If there's one thing he and I have in common it's probably our disapproval towards FROZEN..nothing more nothing less.

"But you insisted.." JinHwan Hyung confirmed,that's when I glance over his direction and witnessed how Bobby Hyung swallowed and almost choked himself over the lumps on his throat as he slowly turned to face me..

"WOW hyung thank you so much that helped a lot...." He said sarcastically towards our MATHYUNG but the latter just shrugged,And my boyfriend's attention's back to me..

"Baby I'm bored ok,we all are.." He tried reasoning out..I pretended not to care keeping my cold front..I swear i'm trying my hardest not to kiss him right now..

"And doing an entire Encore run with Disney will do the trick is that how you think..?? Things doesn't work out like that babe..You just got back from your 13hours flight and instead of sleeping your jet lug off you decided to do the dork..Very nice.." Sarcasm evident in my tone,both arms crossed against my chest..They're all dead silent except the still on going FROZEN playing in the background with a crying Elsa and a FROZEN ANNA in her embrace.

"I better run before the Apocalypse.." JUNE rushing over to his room didn't even bother to wear his slippers anymore..Then like domino's Jinan hyung who I thought is still on his seat is now walking passed me avoiding my eyes like a scaredy-cat..He's too cute I can't bring myself to get mad at him..

"I think I left the shower running better check before it flooded my entire room.." Jinan Hyung alibi's always as spontaneous as him..He casually run off tailed by the still bawling YunHyung while the two maknae's still contemplating whether to run for their lives or stay and be crucified alongside my Kimbab..They're funny.

"Any last words..??" I intended to set them off the edges of their seats (Ok not literally the kids were on the floor) and I'm not gonna lie their expressions giving me too much suppressed laughter on the insides but I refused to let them be aware of that so I remained with the stoic face and consistent cold front..

"Leave before you pees in your pants.." And they both literally run for their lives leaving me and my boyfriend who's gone veet red standing still a few steps away from me..

"Babe....."

"You know exactly why I'm mad Jiwon.." I started TIGERBIN mode on..He began walking towards me in a slow pace as if he's contemplating whether to go further or just remain on his heels in a generous amount of distance..

"I know babe I'm sorr_______"

"How old are you again..??"

"Last time I checked my boyfriend is a very responsible 24 years old guy..Who knows his priorities and wise enough to do what he needed to do on the spot with any given circumstances..Now tell me,is watching your Disney's make up for your worn out mind,tired body restless heart and lack of sleep..?? Because if it is I'll let you watch them the entire year to freshen you up.." My voice turned a little pitch higher while my looking like a kicked puppy boyfriend decided to fist on my shirt's hem tagging me closer his side..Nope I'm not falling from the close approximity we have right now,And NO I'm not affected with his aftershave,musky cologne and natural Bobby scent reeking from him..No not at all..

"Babe...."

"Don't BABE ME JIWON..I'm so mad at you right now.." I was calm but with a firm tone and before I knew it there he goes ,dropped on his knees searching for both of my arms and claimed one each of my palms he securely clasped against his bigger ones..And he looked up at me chasing my gaze but how can I even dare myself to look back when he's in a very tempting position RIGHT THROUGH HIS KNEES c'mon that's a perfect view for me in a different situation too bad we're up here for scolding and not some romance and intimacy..I hate life like this..

"I tried ok,I swear you can asked all of them..I just________I can't sleep on my bed without you in it..I'm so sorry.." Voice full of sincerity pleading with guilt i almost dive right through him and make a good use of those lips that obviously needed my attention but again i have to refrain myself..I remained silent and he goes on....

"This entire two weeks being away from you is fucking hard..You know it,Even Pooh cannot keep me company no matter how much I wanted to fall to the comfort of it....Babe,you've been working restless in your studio too even if you don't tell me but I wouldn't call you out for it because I know too well that this consumes you the same as it does to me....So will you please forgive me already..?? I'm dying to hold you tight can't you see..??" I felt him squeezing both my palms as if asking me to look back at him and so i did,GOD let me kiss him now he's so precious..How i wanted to ease those worried eyes away..And not gonna lie i'm slowly melting fuck the scolding i just wanna crash my body against him..

"You're an idiot Jiwon.." I uttered quietly,pulling him up and his crooked smile's back in his stupid beautiful face..He immediately locked me up in his arms..leaving me nuzzled against his chest,Ooh how i missed this warmth,How i longed for this ever familiar comfort..I belonged here,perfectly home in his embrace.

"Your idiot on that matter.." He whispered,ghosting a peck on my neck feeling him smiling from it..In return I filled my lungs with his every scent almost getting lost into it but i needed more from him..So i pulled away sparing him a playful grin.

"Hm,shut up and kiss me already I missed your lips against mine.." And So he did,Leaving no space for me to breathe as he invaded my lower lips,sucking and nibbling the softness of it..I responded with the same gesture completely lost the will to remain stable so i immediately hook my arms over his nape to keep me still,How can he make me feel like this everytime we kiss..?? He makes me feel vulnerable and always needy but I'm not complaining,I always appreciates his dominance and being protective all at once..We continued kissing,I don't even remember how we ended up against the wall,me all up in the air both legs locked around his waist while i'm being carried like a weightless teddy bear by my Hercules like boyfriend's courtesy..

"Forgive your idiot boyfriend please..?? He didn't mean to upset or make you mad baby.. " He begged between our kisses..I chased his lips and bite him to tease..He glared at me to tease back but smiled right after letting me abuse his lips once again..

"Fine,I forgive my idiot boyfriend but you have to keep kissing me tho'.." We paused looking at each other, His eyes full of love and tenderness..My poor heart is now pounding like crazy against my chest..I bet Kimbab can even hear it screaming out for him..Again he smiled at me until his eyes gone cresent moon like it's supposed to be..I keep falling inlove all over again..And I don't mind if it's always been him i keep falling back for..

"Oh I can do that for a lifetime......

(I can't help rolling my eyes with the comment) WHAT..????"

"Stop eating too much cheese you're starting to become one.." I started peppering his neck with kisses,he always loves it even if he's infact ticklish in that area..I can feel his tense hold from my ass as he's still holding me like his most precious..I hold him by the nape tighter he's grinning at my actions.

"Hm,you love cheese.."

"Not as much as I love you tho'.." I came in smooth still kissing him senselessly leaving love bites in his collarbones..Zero protest from him at all,Bet he's itching to get back at me for what I just said.

"And you got the nerve to accused me being cheesy..??!!" He snorted giving me a better access to his neck,securing his hold of my ass..Yap he then started groping me i don't really mind, His touches has always been my favourite.

"I'm being sweet Kimbab not cheesy.."

"I'll just shut up then....You will never loose anyway would you..??" We're now looking back at each other, me cupping his left cheek rubbing my thumb into smooth circles just around his lips,He leaned over to my touch like he always does..My heart summersault with the gesture..Such a simple act making him soft just like that..What a wonderful sight to see..And being the person who makes him feel like that, it's beyond amazing..I can't help but reward him with all the love i have..And kissing him is definitely a must..He kisses me back.

"I'm glad you know that.."

"Did the hyungs feed you while I'm gone..?? And you can put me down now Achilles.." I joked tapping his shoulders cuz any moment i can feel my knees going jelly on me i wouldn't mind being carried into our shared room but there's always another time for that,Today isn't..He's dead tired exhausted I even wonder how he managed to lift me up after all this time..I'm not a feather light person..Gladly he complied but still arms around my waist as if it belongs right there.

"I was over fed babe so don't blame me if one day your boyfriend's gone abs free ok..??" Glee evident in his tone,it made me smile he's such a ray of sunshine,a contagious happy disease..He's infectious and I am totally infected..

"Good....Then I wouldn't have to worry about every other girls and guys drooling over you.."

Yes we argue and fight over small petty things cuz we're both rock solid hard headed the only difference is i work,work and work while he works as much as he plays..He's warm and i'm deadly cold..while he's chill i'm intense..Were perfectly balanced..But just like i am possessive towards him the same goes to me for him..He's my other half..the piece that makes me whole ..I'm clingy and touchy while he secretly loves being the receiving point of my affection..Isn't he the perfect boyfriend..?? He even got me thinking HE's definitely the HUSBAND Material the one I exactly want to marry..We'll get there when the right time comes..

After all the melodrama,catching up and of course making out we headed to our shared room for more privacy..We're both dead tired and somehow i feel guilty about my earlier behaviour..Eversince we started having feelings for each other he changed drastically even his habits and routine changed..And those changes are all about and because of me..Unintentionally it's as if we actually become one..That when we're separated somehow everything's doesn't feel right..And one of the problems is the insomnia that we're both suffering from which is taking too much toll on him..I somehow adopted to it over the years with my constant over working til i drop habit that he hated the most..

He's dead tired and yet i picked up the attitude while my always and forever understanding boyfriend keep and still keeping his cool i even wonder how he does it all through the years..I COULDN'T BE MORE LUCKIER CUZ HE'S SUPER INLOVE WITH ME..DO I REALLY DESERVE HIM..?? AM I THAT WORTHY TO BE THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE..?? And of course,he got me all figured out cuz he's doing it again....THAT HABIT OF HIS,I don't know how he does it but that look on his face when he's giving me the I-TOLD-YOU-NOT-TO-THINK-LESS-OF-YOURSELF-KiM-FUCKING-HANBIN look..The one where he's frowning but raising his brow at the same time with his whole mad still appetising face..He's hot as hell like that and i don't mind getting burn either.

"Baby please do me a favour, STOP thinking you don't deserve me..If anything, You deserve so much more..I'm only me, I don't have anything to offer..As much as I wanted to give you the world I can only love you like this..You're an amazing person, I don't even know why or how you settled for less that's me when infact you can have anyone better.." He pulled me in and ended up laying on top of him..Fully aware of how he likes being sandwich by me and the softness comfort of the bed..

"That's not true, No one's better than you for me.." I claimed in almost a whisper,He loves it when i do that..He reaches for my forehead and planted it with a soft endearing kiss,I sighed full of love from it how seriously whipped am i for his love and affection..?? I don't even wanna know..Somehow he struggled moving to sit leaning on the headboard but refuse to let me go either..He cuddled me like a child over his lap,chin surrendering on my shoulder and a pair of firm arms around my waist..Heaven is not a place on Earth, as a matter of fact..it's being on Kimbab's embrace..RIGHT, that sounded sappy but full of love..

"I know you'd say that..That's exactly how I feel every time you beat yourself up thinking you're unworthy of my love..Baby,you're more than anything I could asked for,You're everything I've wished to have and even if i sound crazy right now,I still feel like dreaming whenever you're so close to me,whenever you're touching or whispering sweet nothings to me..Those things alone FUCK but i totally hit the jackpot baby.." Making me giggle still sitting on his lap..

"Loving you is hard i wouldn't deny that..But knowing we're both in this together..I don't fear anything at all...." I leaned over just so i could face him,now we're looking into each others eyes again hands clasp together in warmth tender reassuring hold..

"Do you trust me..??" He asked with sparkling eyes..

"With all my life babe,I trust you.." I admitted like the lovesick person he made me become,He took both of hands and sealed my knuckles with a kiss on both, His eyes never left mine as well.

"And so do i baby..Don't doubt yourself please..?? Don't ever doubt us..You're breaking my heart when you do that.." He said softly,making my heart melt like he always does..His eyes full of love and sincerity..A little blush creeping over his cheeks vividly mirroring the ones i already have on my face..The way he had spoken those words hit me BIGTIME..Why do i even doubt his feelings..?? I'm so stupid i reckon.

"Kimbab I'm sorry......."

"Nah,I don't want any of your sorry or those puppy doe eyes....Just fucking kiss me,Take my breath away like you always do..Will you..??" Of course i don't need to be told twice eliminating the tiny space between us devouring my boyfriend's warm inviting mouth....

**Bobby couldn't fathom how wonderful HanBin taste and feels against his..He missed the younger too much and he want him to know that if it meant drowning them both into this kiss..He'd definitely dive in without questions or pause..He longed for this,He longed for HanBin's kiss..Infact he's living for this....**

"I love you Jiwonie.." I moaned between our kisses.

"And I love you so Binnie,with every beats of my heart.."

"You're a whip.." I told him hitting his chest while smiling like a dork..He smiled back for a bit and turned to me with a serious face..I was taken a back i think i know where this is heading..I felt it..LITERALLY FUCKING FELT IT..

"BABY, I'm hard as rock right now..Help..??" He pleaded out of the blue,i flinched after finally hearing and confirming my intuition.

"No Jiwon..NO....You're dying tired..You need to rest.." Completely retreating away from his lap..The high tension radiating from him is too overwhelming for me..I might get swayed any moment and that's what I'm trying to avoid..Why can't he see that..??

"Babe I need a release..You wouldn't want me dying horny do you..??" He sounded urgent and needy..Making me phase across our bedroom back and forth..I have to do something don't i..?? But confusions clouding my ways of rational thinking..I don't know what to do..

"I'm not a Sadist babe,stop guilt tripping me I won't fall for it.." I almost sounded hysterical and panicky,I can't even look him in the eyes cuz i know if i did i can no longer deny him which will end me up giving in to his every requests and favours..

"Yes you are....Just one round,I promise..Babe help me please..???? " The desperate pleading continues..As i tried to glance at him he shifted from the bed looking more impatient than earlier tagging his zipper down moving in fast forward..I was alarmed for a sec.

"W,what are you do_____KIMBAAAAAAAB..???!! YAAAAH.....!!!!!!!" He's now holding his dick(leaking precum)before my very eyes..He's literally hard as rock,He didn't lie when he said that..I was speechless,I've never seen him this desperate for me..I'm full blown SHOOKETAH..

"Fucking please babe..???? " Our eyes met,I felt my own length twitch underneath my jeans..Damn the effects he does to me..I subconsciously bit my lower lip watching his tight grip around his rod,head in full bloom pink swelling and leaking down his shaft..It makes my mouth water in an instant....JesusChrist..!!!!

"I'll be good, Just one fucking round I promise I'll sleep right after.." He started stroking himself,Oh my god he's doing it on purpose..His eyes never left mine as he continued pleasing himself and believe me i'm trying my hardest to control myself from taking him inside my mouth....Again I pretended I'm not affected at all..Guess I'm failing..

"Fucking sure you will,cuz you'll definitely pass out you idiot..!!!!" Shaking my head averting my eyes away from him and his sinful tempting activity..I feel like choking, All of a sudden i become thirsty.

"Are you gonna help me or NOT babe..??!! I'm so hard it HURTS_____GOOOHDEMMET...!!!!" He whined dick's twitching and still leaking fuck he looked so edible right now i don't know what to do anymore..

"..HEEEEEELP MEEE_____????!!!!" He growled making me surrender this time..

"COMING....!!!! So fucking needy.." I hissed completely turn on and he knows it..I sat back next to him both eyes pierced over his face cuz looking anywhere else is not the safest thing to do at the moment..It's a torture having your boyfriend seeking for your attention with a solid rock hard dick on hand trust me..I hardly need to set rules and restrictions for our common good even if i hated every tidbits of it..I mean who set rules for this things..??!! LOVE is freedom and so does making love....There shouldn't be limits or bounderies but in our case right now,Who are we even kidding..?? We're super exhausted,sleepy and HORNY DEMMET..

"One condition tho'..NO FOREPLAY JUST SEX..take it or leave it.." I demand making sure he gets the memo and I'm being serious at it..

"JUST SEX..DEAL.." He started undressing giving me the look meaning me to undress as well and so i did..We're both fully naked in a flash, For a deadass tired horny couple like us we sure did forget what it meant to slow down..

"How tired are you..??" I asked,hopping to the bed positioning myself to lay down beside my fully naked godly boyfriend..

"I'm hornier than tired babe,can we proceed now..??" He seemed in a hurry,Lube in one hand don't even know where it come from..

"Right you're HORNY AF..How can i forget that..??" Rolling my eyes for the nth time today,watching him get up from my side opening the lid of his almighty lube..

"How do you want to do it..??" One of his stupid questions..

"The usual,you on my back since I don't think you'll agree me riding you right now.." Rolling on my stomach to give him a better access,I'm excited with what's about to come but i don't have to tell him that..Waiting is a torture tho'....I'm starting to get impatient and my burried hard on rubbing on the mattress is not helping either..

"Good guess.."

"Ooh shut up and put it in...." I almost shouted completely losing my cool, Dealing with a boner and getting hornier by the second is not cool i get that..Maybe next time he asks for my help i would comply immediately to prevent both of us from suffering, That's so i thought..

"You're not even prep yet_____"

"DEMMET JiWon just fuck me already took you so long..??!!" Annoyance surfacing right through me,well i'm tired and turned on, Petty talks are not necessary in this situation..While he's taking his time lubing himself up as if it's the most interesting in the world and here i am all out for display ready for whatever he'll do to me..

"WOW CHILL DUDE.."

"Call me dude again i guarantee you can go fuck yoursel______AAAAGHH....!!!!!" I can only scream when my asshole of a boyfriend penetrated me in one hell of a go,no warnings no whispering sweet nothings not even a bribe like kissing..He just went all in, Lubed but raw..So who's the Sadist in this relationship again..??

"I don't think so babe I'm fully in.." He's grinning like a madman feeding on his horny ego,he leaned over to shower me with his kisses soothing me from his sudden intrusion..I appreciate him barely moving for the time being,I still need to adjust from his size cuz no matter how many times we've done this over the years he's huge and thick in general..We need a moment to process..

"FUCK you're so tight....I wouldn't last long.." He whispered biting the lobe of my ear,tracing wet kisses all over my neck down to my collarbone..I feel like melting from his touch all over again..

"Thaaat's the plaaaan...." I moaned in ecstasy giving him the cue to move and so he did with slow rhythmic phase..I could feel him in every corners of my walls,He stretch me so much so good making me so full yet wanting and craving for more if that's even possible..He's the thirst i can never clench,The taste I can never get enough of, The addiction i can't get over with..The shock I won't ever recover from..

"That's two rounds then.." Pounding me mercilessly at the moment,I couldn't grasp how he quickly changed pace but i have no wills to protest either,I love whatever he gives me,I can take anything he's willing to offer..He knows my body too well just as much as my needs and what he needs,And right now our release is all that we really need at the same time..

"WADAFAK..!!??" I almost choked from the way he rock our bodies pound after pound hitting my prostate everytime..Both his knuckles fisting on each side of my hips,burying fingers and nails in it..That'll surely gonna leave marks,it doesn't matter..My whole body's set on fire with desire and sensations only my boyfriend can afford to make me feel..I'm in a state of high from the intoxicating love and passion he's providing only for me and me alone..

"Aha,two fucking rounds and if you're nice i might just let you ride me right after..What do you say..??" He proposed from his wild thrusts,grunting and groaning from the impact..He's sweating wet and hot at the same time..He pulled me in for another mind blowing kiss..

"Fuck yeaaaaah....." DEADTIREDNESS and EXHAUSTION LONG GONE FORGOTTEN..

"Baby i'm close.." He gasped, I could feel him shaking rocking me along with him,Our chase for pleasure has gone to its climax..

"I think I'm closer_____" I abruptly stopped as I felt him burst inside me snatching my orgasm with the sudden rapture from his own..Cum all over our sheets,Sweet smell of sex lingering into the air,He collapse on top of me, Head hanging low over my back..His whispered moans giving me goosebumps and shivers..I cummed untouched like never before..I can still feel him inside me while leaking his seeds out of my love hole..It seemed like he has no intention to pull out any time soon..We stayed like that for a while..No words needed to say, Just feeling every beat of our hearts insync in perfect harmony..The sound of breathlessness in deep clarity..

AND THEN....

"A,are you fucking serious..??!!" Was my shocking reaction when i felt him get hard rock again,he's still buried inside me,I'm still out of my zone but i cannot deny that the idea alone of him getting hard inside me brings back my lusting desire to be owned by him for the second time..He started moving in a sweet slow tempo as if he's testing the waters..A whimpered moan escaped my mouth from the action..Wet kisses all over my back,whispering compliments and I love you's fluttering my heart..

"Do you think you can still ride me baby..??" He asked innocently but tone filled with concern..He keep the slow pace going..

"I'll try.."

**HanBin's now guided by Bobby with all the care in the world he mastered to make sure the younger wouldn't be in much more discomfort after what he did earlier..Maybe he should've thought about that before he forcedfully shove his dick in HanBin's..He'll surely have to make up for it in any means to pleasure his boyfriend..Holding the latter over his thigh helping him to get a better position, Ever gently poking HanBin's entrance with his dick's head..Maybe HanBin likes the way it hurt a little,the pressure against his tight walls that Bobby's hard lenght is determined to conquer..The inevitable pain along with the pleasure,the electrifying sensations that gives him shivers..The bliss of thrills crawling through his veins everytime their body becomes one..The magnificent feeling where they both get lost in,The ability to reach the heavens in each others arms..The orgasm of love reaching a whole new level of euphoria..Those mixed intense feelings is what keeps them going..**

**He started moving his body over Bobby's..rocking himself up and down deciding his own pace and the older has no complains, As much as he wants his release HanBin is and always his number one priority whether with life in general or intimacy..Enjoying the sight of the person he loves the most riding him gracefully..He wonders how HanBin managed to always stay gorgeous even on times like this..Let alone a guy that exudes sophistication in such a compromising situation..His cute,innocent and silly dorky HanBin,His clingy whiny boyfriend that never fails to make him laugh with his stupid self most of the time..He cannot believe its the same person giving him multiple counts of pleasure and fluttering hearts all at once..His HanBin,the love of his life..**

**The screeching bed,their skin slapping against each other along with HanBin's melodic moans and Bobby's growls and groans of pleasure are the only audible sound resounding in their soundproof room..Both anticipating to reach their second release for the day..The younger arching his back while being pound by Bobby underneath him..He's riding the older but no matter what the latter is always been the dominant one in their relationship..The one who takes the lead..And he's happy to comply,to surrender,to give in,to oblige so does Bobby to him..HanBin is the spoiled boyfriend and everyone's aware of it..**

"Baby,lock me we're getting up.."

"W,wha______????" Before he knows it Bobby lifted him up without pulling out..Subconsciously HanBin wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist..He was pinned on the wall in that position..Bobby devouring his mouth all over again while pounding him agressively..He swear,he could see stars the way he's being fucked and mamhandled..He started to shudder from the overwhelming sensations..He felt cold crawling up his spines while his core's burning as if they were set on flames..He gasps for air but Bobby won't let him chasing his lips as if his life depends on it..

"B,babe....I,im cumm_____AAAAAHHHH........!!!!" HanBin was spent as they cummed together, Breathlessly limping over Bobby's shoulders..He thought he could die from there..His boyfriend's surely the death of him..He felt gentle kisses ghosting his shoulder blade making him smile from the tenderness after their crazy love making..Bobby just always knows how to make him feel good,wanted and loved..

"We need to clean up baby,Can we move now..??" He whispered..

"Hmmm....but you're still inside me babe.." HanBin figured and Bobby giggles holding him tighter from their embrace..

"I wanna stay longer like this..I missed you so much,I missed US.." Bobby nuzzling over his neck..

"Let's stay forever like this.." HanBin leaning to the olders touch..They remained in that position for a while without needing words to say..Just them is more than enough..

🍁

**They just got out of the shower,completely refreshed and FRESH..HanBin is now wearing a gray trackpants and a white basic tee drying his hair with a towel scooting himself back to their bed..Bobby still on his towel contemplating whether to change or not at all....Both their phone buzzed,they shared a look for a sec before HanBin took his on the side table Bobby's just watching him but he didn't move an inch..**

"It's from the group chat.." He informed while scrolling down his phone trying to open the said message,he took a paused making Bobby raise a brow and later frowned when the younger didn't say anything..

"What is it..??"

**HanBin didn't reply he just stared his phone screen without blinking,Bobby got more curious and decided to check his phone instead....It's from their group chat indeed..It's an edited photo collage(meme) of ikon winning a Daesang from the previous award show with caption that says "iKON's DAESANG" and along side is a photo of him happily pinching HanBin's cheek with "BOBBY's DAESANG" captions in it..He turned back to his boyfriend who's still silent..HanBin's reaction is too cute he can't help but smile of the sight before him..**

"You like it that much huh..??"

"What..??" He deadpanned but now smiling like a child..Bobby chuckled shaking his head in satisfaction.

"Hm,you're fucking adorable Kim HanBin.."

"YAAAAH....Kim HanBin WHO..???? I'M BOBBY'S DAESANG...." He claimed with the most loving smile Bobby has ever seen for the day..The older giggled grabbing HanBin for a tight hug and he fell inlove even more to the only person who he has always been inlove with all this time..Which ikonics acknowledged and claimed as "BOBBY'S DAESANG.."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably a silly nonsense I literally made Hanbinie's character a little too much too extra whipped cuz why not..??!!  
> but I hope y'all enjoyed it at least..  
> I doubt tho'..  
> And forgive me for murdering the Smut I'm delusional..


End file.
